Kido, what did you do!
by YukkiMalin
Summary: Kido does something horrid to Hibiya, suggestive pairings: MomoXHibiya and (Crybaby)KidoXKano
1. Kido, What did you do! Part 1

**Authors note and disclaimer time! I- I mean...we! We don't own anything related to kagerou project, vocaloid, etc etc! kay? Don't sue us XD ((Maybe if you do that for dying of laughter then SURE! But otherwise no!)) XD**

**My god I swear I'm too high today...nevermind anyway~**

**Malin here! I'm rewriting our Roleplay on skype into a two-shot fanfic (WITH NO SEQUEL) and I personally think it's quite a funny one. Enjoy!**

**Warning: Lots of drama involved. Maybe OOCs because we're not familiar with the character's personalities.**

**Suggestive Pairings of Hibiya x Momo and Kano x Kido. Mary and Seto play a minor role in this story too~ Omg all that irrelevant info! I'm sorry for ranting! - sounds like daughter of wh- SHUT UP ALREADY!**

**[Roles:**  
**NicoliaMalin - Momo, Kido, Kano**  
**Yukki - Mary, Seto, Hibiya, Ene, Konoha]**

* * *

Momo tapped her pencil on the desk in a slightly irregular rhythm as she hummed a wordless tune to herself. Hibiya watched from the door, contemplating whether or not to disturb her, from where he stood, she looked like she was having fun.

"What are you doing?" Hibiya calls as he leaned his head on Momo's shoulder, his eyes scanned the sheets on paper on the desk in front of her, they were empty save for neat lines printed across the page.

Momo jumped slightly and looked at the foreign weight applied on her shoulder. "Gyah! Hibiya-kun! Don't scare me like that!" She screamed as she frowned at him disapprovingly. Her pencil made a sound as it dropped on the desk and rolled across the table, nearly falling off.

"Like I care. So what are you doing?" Hibiya asked again. He stood up and leaned his back against the desk, which reached up to his mid-back.

"Composing a new song, I'm an idol remember?" Momo flashed a sweet smile at Hibiya.

"Don't they have people to do that? Composers or something like that, I don't know what they're called." Hibiya stated as he looked away, pretending to be uninterested.

Momo giggles before continuing, "Yup! But I like to compose my own songs," She chimed happily, "They sound better that way. Want to try it?" She offered, once again, flashing another sweet and cheerful smile at him.

"Hnn..." He hummed, trying to hide his blush. "Why not?" Hibiya moved away from the desk and sat on Momo's lap. Momo stared at him with surprise. Hibiya waited for her to tell him what to do, but instead of doing that, Momo stifled her laughter as she said, "You're heavy!"

If it was possible, Hibiya blushed a deeper red. "Th-that's not my fault!" He choked with embarrassment.

Momo couldn't hold her laughter in anymore, she let it out. Hibiya got more embarrassed and hit the desk. "Stop laughing!" He shouted.

"Hehe...okay okay! I'll stop! haha...ha...okay... so...?" Momo stared at Hibiya with anticipation.

"Now what?" Hibiya looks at Momo questioningly.

"Now you write notes on this." Momo stated as a matter of factly.

"...What is this?! How do you write notes on this thing?!" Hibiya complained as he resisted the urge to flip the desk, not that he could since he lacked the strength.

"It's a blank score, you write notes on it. Do you even know anything about music?" Momo questioned.

"What do you think?" He replied with a slight hint of embarrassment.

Momo sighed exasperatedly, "Forget it, just watch me then." She picked up the pencil and began thinking, but was soon bothered by the constant staring of Hibiya as they stared at her as he leaned his head backwards so that he could see her face.

"Uhm...your staring is kind of...disturbing." She commented as she looked down at him. "Why don't you do something like playing the synthesizer there? It might give me an idea." She pointed towards the keyboard against the wall nearby.

"Okay~" Hibiya obeyed and got off Momo's lap, he ran over to the synthesizer and sat himself on the thankfully high chair, he could at least see what he was playing and play with comfort while he was on it.

Momo sighed in relief and got back to her work, Hibiya observed her for a moment before he started to play 'Otsukimi Recital', or otherwise known as 'Moon-viewing Recital', on the synthesizer.

"Hey! I thought you knew nothing about music! Since when did you learn that song?" Momo scolded playfully with both shock and amusement as she watched him play.

"I know how to press buttons." He replied with a smirk.

"Press...buttons..." She repeated. "Fine..." Momo pouted and went back to her work.

"What are you pouting for?" Hibiya asked, he stopped playing the synthesizer and turned his entire body to face her.

"Nothing." She replied immediately without looking at him, yet, she still continued to pout.

"Aw come on, you HAVE to be pouting for SOME reason." He said, emphasizing on the words.

"No I don't." She replied with a slightly playful tone on her voice as she looked away, in the opposite direction of Hibiya, towards the door.

Hibiya scoffed, "Yes you do."

"No I don't!" Momo exclaimed and got off her chair, she started to walk towards the door.

Hibiya quickly jumped off his chair and ran after her, stopping her before she reached the door. "Yes you do, now tell me! Before I...before I go home!" He threatened.

"Go ahead! No one's stopping you from going home." Momo said reluctantly as she looked away, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Oh really?" Hibiya smirked and took his time to turn around. "Well then bye bye!" He called just as slowly.

Momo quickly grabbed his wrist, "No no no! I don't mean it!" she shouted as she used as much strength as she dared on his wrists to stop him from going, even kneeling to make sure he stood rooted to the ground.

Hibiya smirked in victory. "Now tell me why you pouted."

"There's nothing to tell you though?" Momo asked with genuine innocence.

The veins in the forehead of Hibiya's could be seen popping slightly as he furrowed his eyebrow in annoyance. "Then why were you pouting?" He asked as he cursed in his thoughts.

"For fun...?" She replied with amusement and fear. She could see his anger, her desire to flee from his predator like eyes slowly increased as she stared with fear at him.

Hibiya irritatedly grabbed onto Momo's head on both sides with his knuckles and began grinding them into her head with all his strength. "YOUUUUUUUU!" Hibiya screamed.

"IT HURTS! STOP THAT!" Momo screamed as well, teardrops could be seen at the corners of her eyes as she struggled to be free from Hibiya's fists.

"You deserve it!" Hibiya said as he continued it, not stopping even when the door echoed with the sound of knocking.

"Stop it! It hurts!" Momo exclaimed as she held onto her head, she did not hear the door knocking either due to the ruckus they were causing. Then suddenly she extended her arm and hit Hibiya's stomach.

"OOF," Hibiya clutched his stomach and gave a death glare to Momo,"You DAAAAAAAAAAAAARE?" He screamed in pain. Momo giggled before she ran from him, starting a game of tag with Hibiya being "it".

"Come and catch me if you can!" She taunted as she ran from him. A few minutes of running and laughing later, the door suddenly burst open with a loud bang. "What are you doing?!" Kido shouted as she walked in with an irritated face, not that she didn't have one all the time (with Kano).

Hibiya froze as he looked at the door and angry intruder of the fun with a mixture of fright and guilt, like a child caught doing something bad red-handed. On the other hand, Momo just stopped running and turned to face Kido.

"Uhhhh... nothing?" Hibiya hesitated for a moment before answer while still in his 'pose'.

Momo looked at Hibiya, "Pft...HAHAHA XD you look ridiculous!" she exclaimed as she laughed while clutching to her stomach.

Hibiya looked at his own pose, his hands were reached out as if he was about to grab onto a huge object, and his legs...well...let's not describe the atrocity. Hibiya blushed and quickly adjusted his pose. "Sh-shut up!" He shouted in embarrassment.

Kido smiled as she sighed, "Your brother called Momo, he's freaking out because firstly, his computer spoiled again, and secondly, you're not answering your phone."

Hibiya joined in the laughter before he added in a question of pure curiosity "How OLD is that computer anyway?"

Momo thought for a few moments, calculating in her mind before she replied, "About five years old?"

"Tell him to change his computer! It's ancient!" Hibiya shouted in frustration.

"Hehe...tell that to him yourself!" Momo said as she poked him and immediately ran to hide behind Kido, using her as a shield.

"DAMN YOU!" Hibiya shouted as he chased after her, they ran in circles around Kido, using her as some sort of barrier between them.

"Would you mind moving away? I want to get back at her and you're making it hard for me to do so." Hibiya said as he looked up at Kido.

"I might consider that option..." Kido said as she smirked down at him playfully.

"...what...are you going to do?" Hibiya asked hesitantly, he slowly took a few steps behind, hoping Kido would not notice.

Kido carried him up high easily, "Now you both will stop playing." she replied with a smile.

Hibiya struggled against Kido's grip on him. "H-hey! Let me down!" He screamed as he continued to struggle futilely.

Momo laughed at the scene. "He's heavy isn't he?!" She joked and took her phone out. "I have to take a snapshot of this!"

"Don't you dare!" Hibiya shouted, trying to block the phone's camera and struggle against Kido at the same time.

Kido smiled at the camera, once the photo was taken, she looked at Hibiya and commented, "He's not that heavy...well compared to Kano at least, he weighs like a stone!" She complained angrily.

Hibiya burst out laughing. "Did you get that Momo?"

Momo looked at him with a confused face, "Get what? That Kano weighs like a stone?"

"Yes!" Hibiya laughed, he stopped struggling against Kido's grip and stayed up in the air as Kido had not let him down yet.

"...Oh!" Momo exclaimed, finally getting the joke. "Wait- did you try carrying him before?" She asked.

"He often sleeps on the couch and that leaves me with no space to sit unless I sit on him, and I definitely don't want to do that, so I have to drag him off the couch to wake him up because he's an idiotic heavy sleeper. Only then I can sit on the couch." Kido explained with annoyance.

Hibiya and Momo burst out laughing again. "That was just so epic! Can you let me off now?" Hibiya asked.

"Hmm...how about no?" Kido replied, she eyed Momo with a playful smirk. Momo caught on quickly. "Get ready for the tickling assault of your life Hibiya!" She exclaimed as she rushed over to begin tickling him.

"Hey! Don't do that stop it tickles! Hey!" Hibiya shouted in between giggles as he struggled harder against Kido's grip.

"Not while I still get to do it!" Momo shouted as she continued her assault on him.

Hearing all the commotion, Mary peeked into the room through the slightly open door. "Wh-what are you doing...?" She nervously whispered as she eyed them.

"Ah! M-Mary-nee! Help me!" Hibiya pleaded as he continued to struggle against both Momo and Kido.

"No! Mary join me! It's a poking festival on Hibiya! It's fun! Join me!" Momo exclaimed with laughter. Kido smiled at her, not saying anything but continued to hold onto Hibiya.

Mary looked at Momo and Hibiya nervously. She contemplated the choices in her head, if she were to help Hibiya, Momo would stop poking him and he'd be free, but Momo might be mad at her...But right now, Kido and Momo were ganging up on Hibiya and that wasn't fair! She thought to herself.

She took in a deep breath, steeling her resolve, and then she walked towards Momo with determination. "I'm sorry Momo-chan!" She used her powers on Momo, causing her to freeze on the spot with a look of enjoyment and confusion mixed in her face while her hands extended towards Hibiya, in the middle of tickling him.

Hibiya sighed in relief, "Phew...thanks a lot Mary-nee, now Kido-nee! Let me down!" He pleaded.

"Fine." Kido said with disappointment not caring that she was still holding him up in the air, she let go of her grip on Hibiya, causing him to fall on the ground with a thud, his head made contact with the floor first and he passed out.

"Wh...what happened?! Is he okay?!" Mary exclaimed with shock and panic as she grabbed onto Kido's sleeve.

"Sh-should be..." Kido murmured as she started to back away from Hibiya.

"KANO-SAN! DON'T BE SUCH A COWARD! YOU'RE RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS!" Mary shouted, trying to pull Kido back towards Hibiya.

"Fine!" Kido walked back towards Hibiya and crouched down beside him. "Hibiya, you're not dead right? You're still conscious...right?" Kido asked with doubt.

Hibiya remained silent and unmoving on the ground, his face was frozen in a expression of shock and pain.

Kido started to panic, she grabbed onto Hibiya's shoulders and began to shake him vigorously, "HIBIYA! ANSWER ME!" She shouted into his ears, hoping that would wake him up.

Hibiya, however, still had no reaction. He was like a life-sized doll.

**TBC**

* * *

**Yukki: And there you go, the first of the two-shot thats to be posted~**

**Kido: W-w-w-w-what did you make me do?**

**Mary: H-hibiya-kun, are you okay?**

**Hibiya:... *still unconcious***

**Kido: Gwaaaaaaaaaah! DX I don't want to be charged with murder! oh yeah i have my ability! *presence becomes faint***

**Malin: Anywaaaaaaaay... the next part will be posted when we feel like it  
**

**Yukki: Look forward to the reviews and favourites~ ^^**

**Hahaha! Hibiya, did he die? HAHA!**


	2. Kido, What did you do! Part 2

**Hibiya:... what the fuck are you doing to me... ?**

**Malin: Aw swear XD**

**Kido: Hibiya! ARE YOU OKAY?!**

**Yukki: He's fine~ its all just in your head.. literally XD**

**Momo: Haha XD this is the most epic thing I've seen in my life **

**Yukki: Then you've seen nothing XD So this is the second part of the twoshot of "Kido, what did you do?!" story. We as usual don't own anything and all rights go to their respective owners mainly Jin ( I think )**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"H-Hibiya...kun...?" Mary tried to call out to him with a whisper.

Kido started to pale, "HIBIYA!" She shouted as she slapped his face repeatedly in a last ditch attempt, "WAKE UP!"

"Don't do that! you'll make it worse!" Mary scolded as she grabbed onto Kido's hands to stop her.

"Th-then what should i do? Did I kill him...?!" Kido asked, her face paled even more, if that was possible.

"H-how should I know?!" Mary replied with as much panic as Kido.

Kido dropped Hibiya and grabbed onto Mary's shoulder. "Help me!" She shouted with a zombie-like face, her eyes were very desperate and looked hopeless to Mary.

"H-how?! Why don't you ask Momo-chan instead?" Mary suggested as she tried to break free from Kido's grip, Kido was really freaking her out with her panic.

Kido turned to look at Momo and then back at Mary, "She's still frozen! Help me!" She shouted.

Mary quickly took her distraction to break free from Kido, "I-I-I-I...Don't know how tooooooooooooooooo!" She shouted as she ran from the room in tears.

"Come back here Mary! "Kido begged, she herself started to cry, but despite that, Mary did not come back. Kido started to panic once more, "Wh-what do i do?! Hibiya?" She murmured, she took a bottle nearby and poured the water over Hibiya's face, to which she got no reaction from. "Hibiya!" She pleaded again.

Seto walked in calmly, whistling a random tune that came to his mind, he heard the commotion and came to check it out, only to see Kido crying over an unconscious Hibiya. "What's wrong?" He asked in concern.

"SETO!" Kido shouted as she grabbed onto him in a similar way she did to Mary. "I DROPPED HIBIYA. AND HE HIT HIS HEAD. NOW HE'S UNCONSCIOUS. NOW YOU MUST HELP ME." She stated.

"Wh-what?! WHAT WERE YOU DOING?" Seto asked angrily.

Kido looked away guility, "Having a... poking festival with Momo." He murmured quietly, hoping it went unheard.

"And I guess that Mary-chan was here just now?" Seto asked, trying to pull free from Kido's grip.

Kido looked at Momo, who was still frozen on the spot in an unfitting of the situation pose. "Yep...SO NOW HELP ME! HIBIYA WON'T WAKE UP!" She screamed in panic, gripping onto Seto tighter.

Seto sighed, "I'm not too sure myself either, have you tried kissing him like in the fairy tales do?" He winked.

Kido whacked him hard, "I'LL WHACK YOU TO DEATH IF THAT'S WHAT IT TAKES TO MAKE YOU STOP SPROUTING RUBBISH!" She shouted in embarrassment, her face flushed red now instead of being pale.

"Owww..." Seto moaned in pain, "Okay okay I'll stop, but why don't you just send him to the hospital?" He asked.

Kido stunned there for a moment before his head clicked in realization. "Why didn't I think of that earlier?!" She shouted as she smacked her palm against her forehead. "Uahhh where's my phone?! Where's your phone? Call the ambulance!" She shouted, still not calming down.

"Use yours, mine isn't with me." Seto stated calmly.

"Where's mine?!" Kido asked desperately looking around.

"Uh...in your pocket?" Seto pointed towards her pocket in the hoodie.

Kido looked down at it before she face-palmed herself again. She immediately called the ambulance without further delay, stating details in a very panicked and unsure state.

Momo finally unfroze and took a few moments to register that Hibiya was unconscious and that Seto was in the room. "What happened?" She asked in confusion towards Seto.

"I'm not sure haha! Ask her!" Seto pointed towards the frantic Kido, who was still on the phone.

Momo looked at Kido and back at Hibiya, "C-call the ambulance! Is he alive? Did he...die...?" She asked while her face paled in a similar way to Kido, tears started to well up in the corner of her eyes.

"Uhh..." Seto started to back away. "I don't think so, he is...still breathing."

"Se...seto-san! UWAHHH!" Momo clung onto Seto's clothes and cried her eyes out. "Hibiya didn't die right?! AHHH!"

Kido quickly backed away into a corner of the room, hoping no one would notice, but unfortunately for her, Seto quickly said, "Now now, don't cry Momo, and Kido, would you mind coming back here right now?" with an innocent smile as he patted onto Momo's head gently.

"I-I'm going to see if the ambulance is on the way!" She shouted as she ran out in tears and with phone in her hand.

Seto looked at Hibiya. "Hey, she's gone."

Hibiya slowly opened one of his eyes as discreetly as possible and whispered softly when he spoke. "Really?"

Momo immediately ran to his side and gave him a hug, "You're alive! HIBIYA! Why?!" She asked in confusion and relief, all the while hugging him and crying.

"Because I wasn't dead in the first place?" He replied with a confusing tone as he tried to pry himself free of Momo's embrace.

"Bu-but you just laid there and...and... oh...!" Momo's eyes lit up with realization, "so you were trying to scare Kido away?" Momo asked.

Hibiya shrugged and slowly stood up, holding onto Seto and Momo for support as he wobbled slightly. "Not really," He replied, "But that was partly true, I wanted revenge and I didn't really wake up until Seto came in."

Seto smiled as Momo started to laugh, "Wait..." Momo paused in between her maniac laughter, "Did Kido really call an ambulance?" She looked at Seto with hopeful and dreadful eyes.

"Yep!" Seto replied with his usual cheerfulness that followed with a burst of laughter that mimicked Momo's previous laugh. Momo started to pale with her jaw hanging open, before she let go of Hibiya and ran after Kido screaming her name, "HIBIYA'S FINE NOW. CANCEL THE AMBULANCE!" She paused to take in a breath, "If you can do that..." She mumbled.

Seto quickly caught onto Momo's arm and pulled her back before she could run after Kido, "Wait! It's okay, it's better for them to come here anyways, they should check on Hibiya, in case he has a concussion, he doesn't look well to me..." Seto stated, noting his pale and dizzy looking expression.

"Eh? But to do that they'd need to send him to the hospital..." Momo paused and added in the last bit dreadfully while glancing at Seto, "And knowing Kido, she probably called an _emergency_ ambulance over..."

Realization dawned on Seto's face, and soon enough, his expression mirrored Momo's with a slight hint of alarm in it. "WAIT A MINUTE KIDO!" Seto shouted as he ran out of the room to where he assumed Kido would be waiting for the ambulance, all the while not knowing he had let go of Hibiya and left him alone as Momo ran after Seto.

* * *

Kido was pacing around outside back and forth in an impatient tempo. All the while, she was murmuring to herself, often repeating the same thing again and again. "When is it coming? When is it coming?!" She nearly shouted her frustration out.

Kido took out her phone from her pocket in desperation to check the time. "It's already been 1 whole minute! Where is it?!" She shouted, finally not able to hide her anxiety and started to pace around faster.

Suddenly Kido saw movement from the corner of her eyes, she turned to see Seto and Momo running behind him. "Kido! Stop! Cancel the ambulance!" Seto shouted as he ran over, covering the distance between them while panting heavily.

"Eh? Wh-" She spotted Hibiya trying to catch up from behind them, "HIBIYA!" Kido exclaimed in relief and shock as she quickly ran over to him and assessed him. "Are you okay now?" She asked while shaking him slightly in her panic attack. "You're not hurt right? Right? Tell me!"

Hibiya held onto his head and tried to stop Kido from shaking him, his face scrunched up in pain, as if he was about to throw up anytime soon. "Stop it, you're making my head feel worse!" He complained.

Kido stopped immediately, "Oh sorry, but are you okay? You look...pale..." She stated, swallowing a lump in her throat as she started to feel guilty again.

"I'm f... in... e," Hibiya managed to murmur out before he collapsed into Kido's arms

Seeing this, Kido immediately supported him," HIBIYA!"

"OH MY GOD! DID HE DIE?" Momo shrieked as she jumped away from the limp figure.

"He's not dead but is about to be, hurry where's the ambulance?!" Seto announced as he checked Hibiya's breathing and rushed off to the exit to look out for the ambulance. Fortunately, the ambulance's sirens could be heard not quite far off from where they were and Kido started waving at it to attract its attention

"AMBULANCE! HURRY HERE!" She exclaimed as she continued flailing her arms around as if she was about to drown and when it arrived, the paramedics all shuffled out of the vehicle and asked, "What's wrong? Where's the casualty?"

"Paramedics! Here!" Momo exclaimed as she pointed towards the about-to-die Hibiya.

As soon as they saw the unconscious boy, they immediately rushed to help him onto a stretcher and said," the ambulance can only fit two more people so who's coming?"

Once Kido heard this, he immediately pushed Momo in and exclaimed," Seto you go! If i go i'll only pace around non stop!"

Seto smiled calmly and gave a 'casual' reply," Nope *smiley face* You go since i don't know what happened to him in the first place, you're the only one who does" With that, he pushed Kido in together with Momo into the ambulance and it drove off.

Along the way, Momo was silently 'praying (chanting) for Hibiya's safety desperately as she shook in fear staring at said person. Seeing this, Kido couldn't take it anymore and asked,"S-so how's Hibiya? Is he in any life endangering position? No right? Or...or is he...going to..." She didn't complete the sentence in hopes that it will not get that worse.

"For now we can only say that he's in danger for we do not know what has fully happened to him," the paramedics half-assured him and hinted Kido to tell them what happened.

Kido suddenly found the floor of the ambulance very interesting and muttered guiltily," Oh ummm...I dropped him... "

The paramedics stared at the soon-to-be murderer and exclaimed,"WHAT?! YOU DROPPED HIM? WHY?"

"WE WERE JUST HARMLESSLY...WELL UM...WE WERE JUST ATTACKING HIM WITH POKES! AND I CARRIED HIM SO THAT HE WOULD BE DEFENSELESS! BUT THEN...MARY CAME AND AND WE STOPPED AND HE TOLD ME TO PUT HIM DOWN SO- SO I DROPPED HIM! CAUSE HE'S HEAVY!" Kido argued and somehow caused Momo to snap out of her reverie.

"B-BUT YOU SAID HE WASN'T, YOU SAID HE WAS LIGHTER THAN KANO WHO WEIGHED LIKE A ROCK!" Momo counter-argued at Kido, looking at her with a tear streaked face.

"THAT WAS JUST TO MAKE HIM FEEL BETTER! HE LOOKED SO HURT WHEN YOU SAID HE WAS HEAVY!" Kido counter-argued at Momo's counter-argument which left Momo speechless and feel guilty.

Kido panicked as she looked at Momo and complained,"Momo! Why are you the one being depressed now?!"

"B-because I didn't really know he felt that way...," Momo answered before looking away guiltily.

"O~O Oh my god, somebody save me, Kano, anybody please!" Kido whined while clinging onto the paramedics. "Today's a nightmare... It has to be one... Someone wake me from it!"

Just then the paramedics said something that was a shock to the fear-stricken Kido, "Oh well why not, I'm satisfied to see your face like that." before taking a azer from god-knows-where and electrocuting her and causing her to 'pass out'.

* * *

Kido sat up abruptly on the couch panting and was stunned from a certain nightmare she had, only able to mutter a "What?"

"What's wrong?" A certain someone asked from somewhere near the computer desk. Kido turned only to see Momo looking at her in amusement with Hibya in her lap, still enjoying his game of Synthesia.

"Eh? J-just now...we were in the ambulance and...and...Hibiya was...eh?" Kido stammered as she stood and carefully went over to inspect Hibiya. "He's fine? Why? But...just moments ago! EH? W-why?" Kido asked in confusion as she looked from Momo to Hibiya and back again.

At that Hibiya stopped his game and pointed at Kido, "Has she gone loony?" while doing that crazy sign beside his head.

"With just a few minutes of sleep?" Momo asked while poking Kido on the face.

Kido heard what Momo said and asked with a slight relief in her voice, "Sleep? So it was all a dream?"

"What was all a dream?" Hibiya asked as he tilted his head to the side cutely.

Kido was about to wave it off when she was interrupted by Kano walking in laughing," Haha! She probably just had another crazy nightmare again~ It's just the usual right?"

At the sight of Kano, Kido started tearing up and clung to him, "K-Kano...UWAHH!" And with that started to cry.

"O-oi!" Kano was shocked at the state of Kido's current form and thought that maybe that was a worse than usual nightmare that she had.

Just then Konoha walked in with Shintarou's phone and Momo automatically put Hibiya down and when to take it, "Hmm? What's up Ene?"

The 'person/program' in the phone started to talk back and answer, "Your brother passed out on the way here with Konoha, so I told him to bring me here so you could go get him."

"Ahh..." Momo sighed in realization and from the lameness from her brother's actions. "Let's just leave him alone until he wakes up, how about that?" Momo asked as she was too lazy to be her brother's 'babysitter' all the time. Ene agreed cheerfully and smiled and dance inside the phone, delighted with the idea of leaving Shintarou in the middle of the road and the heat to rot. (XD)

While on the other end of the room, Kido was still crying into Kano's shirt and Kano was still trying to comfort her in many various ways, which seemed to have failed, and tried to prove that her nightmare was wrong. "Everything's fine! Open your eyes and look around!" He gestured to everyone in the room and reassured her, "Almost everyone's here and all of us are perfectly alright! Right?"

"Of course, and Seto is coming back from work soon so how about we go somewhere fun later to enjoy?" Hibiya tried reassuring her as well since the crying was starting to get to his nerves.

"Ooh! Ooh! An amusement park! Let's go! Let's go!" Ene shouted happily and everyone seemed to like that suggestion with all the 'Sounds good to me' and "Count me in!" going about.

Then Kano suggested as he eyed Kido for her reaction, "Ohh let's all go to the haunted house!"

Kido seemed to dislike that particular idea very much as she shook her head vigorously and exclaimed" W-what?! No! Never!"

"Scared?" Kano teased Kido with a sly look.

Hearing that, Kido immediately forced herself to calm down and looked away blushing, "N-not at all!" At that statement, everyone in the room started to laugh and even Konoha had a small smile on his face.

* * *

**~Meanwhile outside in the middle of somewhere~**

"Ugh... Some... one... Help..."

* * *

**Fin**

**Shintarou: Why is everyone leaving me alone?! They're so mean~~ TT^TT**

**Ene: *Dances around* :P Too bad!~ Your fault for being so weak outside of your room. XD**

**Kano: HAUNTED HOUSE! HAUNTED HOUSE!**

**Mary and Kido: Noo! *Clings to each other***

**Momo: I'd rather go on a roller coaster!**

**Hibiya: That's so much worse!**

**Malin: Thanks for reading!**

**Konoha: *Nods***

**Yukki: Not you!**

**Seto: Hey there's a lot of favourites and follows, but why aren't there any reviews?!**

**Yukki: Please review more to calm down Seto's rage OwO**

**Hibiya: But um please don't impregnate me O.O i don't want to be responsible for any pregnant ladies nor do i want to be pregnant.**

**Momo: *Muttering* Who the heck has such bad taste...? *averting her eyes with gloomy atmosphere***


End file.
